Procedures for the fixation and stabilization of bones commonly employ screws inserted through bone fixation plates situated against the outer peripheries of the bones. Such bone screws are subjected to varying loads during and after implantation. In certain cases, such bone screws may be unable to withstand the loads, resulting in screw pull-out which reduces the rigidity of the bone and leaves the bone susceptible to further fracture or injury. Furthermore, presently available bone screws are not formed to withstand the increased loads that may be applied thereto when implanted in already weakened bone, such as a fractured, porotic or otherwise damaged bone.